That Night
by JustAWhatsIt
Summary: It's a cold Tuesday night in January, Kate Beckett and her father meet for dinner before heading home.  Neither of them are ready for what awaits them when they reach home that night.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I've had this vision in my head for a while now, and decided that it's time to get it written down. It's my vision on how that night went down for Kate Beckett and her Father. I hope I do it some kind of justice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

><p>"Dammit, I'm gonna be late," Kate Beckett murmured to herself as she fumbled around, grabbing whatever she could find that she may possibly need that night, before tossing it into her bag. She hesitated for a moment, looking around the tiny apartment. There was something she was missing or forgetting, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She shrugged to herself as the scent of Chicken wings drifted in through the open window to her left. She wrinkled her nose and grasped up her bag before slinging it on her back, glad to be getting out of this place, even if it was only for the night.<p>

As she made her way out of the apartment, she laughed to herself as the thought of leaving it open crossed her mind. Maybe if she did, someone would ransack the place. Maybe give her a reason to look for a new one. Kate rolled her eyes and turned to slip the key into the lock before turning it, and giving the handle a quick juggle, making sure it was locked tight. She checked her watch again and almost stumbled over her own feet as she spun around on the spot and bolted for the stairs, running down them quicker than she had done before.

"Can't be late…Can't be late," She chanted to herself as she dashed out into the cold sidewalk. The air hit her instantly, freezing her in her tracks. The January air stung her ears and nose, while pinching at her cheeks. Kate shivered and pulled the orange scarf tighter around her neck, trying her best to lock in the last scrap if heat she had in her body. Her hands tucked her jacket tighter to herself before diving into the pockets to pull out the matching orange gloves. She slipped them on as she walked along.

The traffic in the city was bustling, and there were people who were rushing from work to home as the darkness set in. Cutting across the street, Kate darted between cars that had parked, and some that had simply stopped due to the high amount of traffic. A few blasted their horns at her as the lines began to move again. One car even had to swerve in order to miss her. "Jackass," She mumbled and laughed as she skipped up onto the sidewalk at the other side of the road and peered down at her watch. There was only ten minutes to left in order for her to get uptown on time –a thirty minute journey on a normal day for her. She sighed, and started walking in the direction of the Diner.

As Kate moved her feet, her pace began to speed up and her eyes fell to her feet. The four inch stiletto heels she had decided on hours earlier weren't exactly perfect for this manner of traveling, but she started lifting her feet, and soon found herself breaking into a full out run.

As her feet pinched in the shoes, Kate groaned and pushed herself further. _Never know when the time or need will come when I'll need to run in heels like this, _Kate rolled her eyes at herself, deciding she'd probably never see a day that she'd need to run in heels like this, ever again.

Kate pushed herself faster as the hands on the watch ticked passed. She couldn't be late; she had promised her father she'd not be late, again. It had become a regular thing for her lately. The whole, working and studying thing hadn't exactly gone the way she had hoped, it hadn't been the best thing for her. However Kate refused to let it bring her down. She refused to allow her situation to get the better of her, but most of all, Kate Beckett refused to give up.

_I'm a fighter_, Kate often found herself saying out loud in moments that would make her second guess herself. These were the moments she'd normally find it hard to hang on, and often made her feel like just throwing in the towel, but for Kate, this wasn't even an option. She'd work as hard as she could, studying to pass her classes, and working so she didn't have to fall back on her parents help. She craved the independence in life. She needed to make her parents proud, and for this, she'd do anything.

As she grew closer to the diner, the beating in her heart began to thud against her chest, and Kate's eyes lifted. She still wasn't as near to the Diner as she had hoped, but it wouldn't help to even stop for a cab. Every single yellow cab that passed had been full. There were too many people that were trying to get out of the freezing cold. Kate had even let the thought of jumping on one of the bike cabs that passed her, but even those were full so she made the decision that running definitely was going to be her best option.

"So… gl –glad for the wo –workouts," Kate stuttered to herself as she ran. She was glad that the regular workouts she had been doing lately –_thanks to studying dance, _she thought, were paying off. A few months ago, and this running would have been the death of her. She laughed at her thoughts, and continued to try moving faster against the icy cold wind that was hitting her harder now. Her cheeks were a perfect rosy red and a shiver passed through her body at the fight between the wind and the heat from her body that was now surging due to the exercise.

A few minutes later, with numb feet and sweat causing her brow to shine slightly, Kate found herself outside the Diner. She heaved a sigh of relief as she bound to a stop just by the door, her eyes falling on the clock in the window. She smiled as the clock showed that she was only five minutes late. By running, she had managed to shave the journey in half. This pleased Kate and she beamed as she tugged open the door to the Diner and wandered inside.

The smell of hearty home cooking hit her as she let the door close quietly behind her. Kate took in a deep breath and allowed the smells to envelope her. For as long as she could remember, she'd come to this Diner with her parents at least a couple of times a month when she was little. They enjoyed the family feel, and the food was amazing, but the meetings were less often now that she was in school and living away from home. However, Kate's parents made sure that they always managed to meet here at least once a month for a catch up. This was Kate favourite time; the night she'd meet her parents and share information about school and work life, even if they had had dinner just a few nights before. It was different somehow to her too meet here. It brought back memories. Memories she loved.

Kate sighed another happy sigh as she slowly scanned the room, and a wide smile spread on her lips as her father stood up from the table in the corner, his arm was raised into the air and he was now waving. _He hasn't changed at all since last week, _Kate thought to herself as she wandered over, tugging at her scarf to loosen it before pulling it off altogether. _Of course he hasn't, Kate... it's only been a week._

"Katie," Jim Beckett stepped from around the table and threw his arms around his daughter. Kate simply smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on to him tight. She loved the moment whenever she would see him after a long break, and he'd call her 'Katie' for the first time. It made her feel safe, loved. Kate allowed no one else to call her this, except of course her mother, who had always preferred using Katherine. This bugged Kate slightly, but for her mother, she always let it slide.

"Hey, Dad," Kate's wide smile allowed her eyes to shine brightly as she pulled back from her father's hold, still holding onto him with both hands like she did as a child, not wanting him to leave for work.

"It's good to see you, Katie," Jim said, moving away now to sit back in his seat. "How've you been?"

Kate followed, moving to sit at the seat opposite him, placing her scarf down in the empty seat beside her. "I'm doing great, Dad. Thanks. How're you?" She asked, undoing the buttons on her jacket as she spoke. The warmth of the Diner was beginning to hit her, and she could tell that the slight shine on her brow would only get worse if she didn't get this jacket off.

"How did you get here?" Jim asked, watching his daughter with a slight humour about him. "It looks like you ran the whole –You ran the whole way?" He shook his head disapprovingly, and Kate's eyes instantly lowered. She hated that look.

"I promised you I'd not be late," Her eyes lifted again, meeting Jims. She held his gaze, and flashed him a smile which in seconds had him smiling with her.

"I didn't mean for you to run a marathon to get here, Katie." His eyes rolled and he laughed the laugh that Kate knew so well. He was happy, and she liked to see her father happy.

"Uh, in the want of getting away from the subject of my 'marathon'," Kate quoted her father with a tiny giggle. "Where is Mom?"

"She called about an hours before I left to come here," his eyes fell down on his phone that sat at the edge of the. Kate's gaze followed his. "She has to work late, but she promised she wouldn't be long. Said we've to order, and order her the Chicken Salad and she'd get it when she arrived." Kate caught a glimpse of the forced smile on his lips, and knew instantly that her mother wouldn't be joining them.

The truth was, Kate wasn't surprised. Johanna had been so busy at work lately. She had case after case to work on, and her nights were getting longer and longer. She had begun noticing the change in her mother over her Christmas break when she had spent a few days at the family home, but it was only part of who Johanna Beckett was, and Kate loved that about her mother. She loved the strength she had and the pure drive for her work and to help people. Kate believed that her mother was the person she'd love to be. The one she looked up to the most. She was a fantastic mother, yet she could handle her work. _ Plus, Johanna had never missed a dinner with her family, so she'd be here soon_, Kate thought.

"She'll make it," Kate smiled and nodded over to her father who returned her smile. "So, how is work for you? Still busy busy?"

Jim nodded, and pulled the menu out in front of him and scanned it, looking for what he'd have to eat. "It's been… quiet, I guess you could say." He sighed, and Kate knew that it was because his firm had taken a hit lately. One of the partners had been arrested for some kind of fraud, or something. Kate couldn't remember exactly, but the rest of the firm had suffered along with them and as a result, her father had had a very quiet few months.

"It'll pick back up again, Dad. It always does, right?" She asked enthusiastically, as she fidgeted with the corner of the menu, bending it back and forth.

"Well, we've never been hit like this before, but yes, we will bounce back." Jim offered just as enthusiastically, before pointing his finger to the menu. "I'll have that." Kate laughed at his quick change of the subject and peered over to where he was pointing.

"Dad, you always have that." She rolled her eyes and scanned her own menu.

"Ah, but this Steak is the best." He laughed and nodded. "The perfect amount of hickory smoking with just the right amount of bourbon." He winked, and Kate laughed. He picked the same stake every time they came to this diner, and if Kate were to bet each time, she'd be very rich.

"I wouldn't know. You never let me try it, do you?" She teased him, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Hey kid," he stopped her with his hand out stretch before him. "If you want the Hickory smoked steak, you order the hickory smoked steak. You do not eat mine." He replied with a stern, yet joking tone. "What'cha having?"

"Hmm, I think I'll have the… Hmm…" Kate scanned the menu, before opening her mouth, only to be cut off by her father once more.

"The Cheese Burger?" Jim asked with a knowing smile on his lips.

Kate narrowed her eyes at her father and simply folded the menu back up and placed it in the stand before sitting back in her seat, her arms folding over her chest.

"Hey, I'm not the only predictable one at the table, you know," and her father flashed a cheeky smile that forced a laugh past her lips. It was moments like these that Kate cherished.

After a few more moments, the waitress, who'd name Kate knew to be Daria, approached their table. Her tiny note pad was perched in her hand and she held her pen with the other. She was poised perfectly, ready to take the order.

"Hello again Beckett's," Daria spoke with a strong New York accent. Kate smiled up to her as she spoke. "Great to see you back again, you ready to order?"

Kate opened her mouth, ready to order as she had done the past few times they'd been here. Normally her father would do it, but Kate had taken to doing it faster, and a lot more clearer, so she relieved her father of the duty.

This time was different though, Kate was cut off by the strong New York accent. "Let me guess, a Hickory smoked steak, one full cheese burger with fries, and," She paused, looking at the empty seat. "Where's Mrs Beckett this evening?"

Jim looked up to the waitress, before answering. "Working, she'll be along soon though."

Kate laughed, and nodded as she thought the order over. "That's perfect, Daria. Can we add the Chicken Salad on there and an extra fries for the old man over there?" She nodded at her father who wrinkled his nose at her. "And two coffees, please?"

Daria nodded as she wrote the order down on her note pad, and read it back to the father and daughter, who agreed with what she had written down.

Kate watched the waitress disappear, before turning her attention back to her father. "So, wonderful daughter of mine. How is school going? And that apartment, still doing alright?"

Kate narrowed her eyes. She knew her father disapproved of her choice of apartment, yet she loved the fact that he had something to disapprove of. It was what their relationship was based on. He disapproved of everything she would do, and a few months down the line, after doing the things he didn't like, Kate would get bored, and move onto the next thing. And thus the whole situation would repeat itself.

"The apartment is perfect, Dad. Thanks." She grinned, and saw the look of disgust in his eyes. "It's only a chicken joint. I'm Nineteen; do you think I care where I live? It's close to school, and it's cheap."

"Yeah. It's cheap because of the smell." Jim mumbled under his breath, and Kate quickly changed the subject before he could continue listing everything that was wrong with her apartment.

"School is going great. I still love all my classes." Kate smiled as Daria place the coffees down in front of them, before returning back to the counter to grab the food. "Studying is tricky while trying to work and all, but I'm managing."

Kate looked up just in time to catch the look on Jim's face. She sighed and shook her head as the plates full of deliciously scented food were placed in front of them. Daria smiled at Kate, and then Jim before heading to another table to serve. Kate knew the look on her father's face to be that of disappointment. She'd hated that look her whole life, and would usually try anything to avoid it, except right now.

"Katie, why don't you just take the money?" Jim asked as he sliced into his steak.

"Because, Dad, I can make my own. I'm fine, honest." Kate chewed on one of her fries. "It's Mom's and your money. You both need it."

Jim sighed a heavy sigh, and fell into eating his food. Kate watched him for a moment. She really did hate to disappoint him and she wanted nothing more than for her mother and father to be proud of her. However they had offered to pay for a better apartment, and to give her money ever since she had started School. Kate had refused help, always turning down their offer of money. Of course, she'd do it politely, but she always felt that they had done enough for her growing up. It was time to look after herself now. She got a job working in a coffee shop on the evenings and weekends and would often find herself working if she had a day off. This helped to pay for her apartment, and anything else that needed paying. Kate was happy with her life, she didn't need anything else.

Digging into her meal, Kate kept her eyes on her father and smiled as he looked up and met her gaze. "I'm proud of you, Katie. Your mother is too, you know?"

She beamed. It wasn't often that she heard the words coming from her father, nor her mother, but when she did hear it, Kate felt a lightness in herself. This was the proof that she could go on. That she could continue with the harsh study plan and the difficult way of living and always rushing around, hardly getting sleep. She had too; she couldn't let her parents down.

"Thank you, Dad." She smiled, before they both lowered their heads and continued eating.

Kate stole a few glances to the full plate of food sitting beside her father, and then over to the clock on the wall. Each time she did, a frown would cross on her lips and she'd wonder what could be keeping her mother so late. She had never known her mother to stay so long at work, even when working on a difficult case. She guessed that this just showed her how like her mother she actually was. Kate smiled to herself and pushed her empty plate further way from her. Jim followed her actions and glanced at the clock.

"We've waited two hours, kiddo," he forced a smile on to his lips as Kate nodded. "I don't think we can wait much longer. Daria is getting impatient." He pointed his head in her direction. Kate laughed as she saw the waitress standing by the counter with her arms folded, watching them.

"Maybe you're right." Her nose wrinkled and she grabbed her scarf from the seat beside her. "I guess we can get this to go, right?"

Kate watched as Jim waved Daria over before asking if she could package the left-over food up for them to-go. She agreed, and moved off to place it in foil containers.

After the waitress returned, and placed the container down on the table, Kate grabbed it and placed it in her bag. "I'll get this tonight, dad." She offered, digging around in her bag for her wallet.

"Katie, put that away. I'm paying." Her father pulled out the money before Kate even had a chance to pull her wallet all the way out, and he handed the money over to the waitress who smiled before heading over towards the cash register. "No change, please." He called after her, before tucking his wallet back into his pocket. The waitress turned and beamed at him, before nodding and offering a quiet 'thank you.'

Kate stepped away from the table and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, before turning towards the door, checking back to make sure her father was following. Satisfied that he was, Kate pushed open the front door to the building and stepped out on to the sidewalk. The chill in the air hit her instantly, and her teeth began to chatter.

"Hey, Katie. Where is that contained for your mom?" Jim questioned as he followed, his hands stuffed into his pockets to keep warm.

"In my bag, why?" Kate answered as she turned around, her feet pinching in her shoes. For the first time since she sat down, she had wished she had taken a cab instead of running.

"Well, I'm gonna need it for your mom. She'll be hungry."

"What did you think I was going to do? Take it home and eat it myself, Dad? I've just had my dinner." She laughed, nudging his shoulder with her fist as she started walking in the direction of her parent's home.

"Well, no," Jim started, before moving to follow his daughter. "What are you doing with it?"

"I'm taking it to Mom, duh." Her eyes rolled as her father fell into step beside her. "I haven't seen her in almost a week. If I don't see her tonight, it'll be next week before I do." She shrugged, and continued to walk. "I've no class tomorrow, and I'm not working until tomorrow night, so I'll just crash in my old bed."

Her father nodded in her direction, and she slipped her arm through his as they walked side by side, heading in the direction of home, looking forward to some warmth. Kate smiled and decided that even though today had stared out bad, the night could be much better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is part one, of two, maybe three. It totally depends on how long the next part is. **

**Please let me know if you have enjoyed it so far, and if you think I should continue writing it and finishing it. I would be so, so grateful. **

**Thank you so much for reading so far. You guys rock.**

**Kerrie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry that I've not updated any of my stories in a long time. Life decided to get in the way the past year and a half. However, I was sitting watching an episode of _Castle_ and the rest of this story just came flooding back to me and I had to get it down, so here it is. **

* * *

><p>The cool, crisp scent of winter lingered in the air as Kate and her father turned the last corner that would lead them onto the right street where her parent's house was located. As they walked, they talked more about school and how Kate's classes were going and other small things they'd missed out on at dinner. They laughed and joked and by the time they were within sight of her parent's house, Kate had linked arms with her fathers and was walking in close. She couldn't think of anything better than this moment, and only wished her mother was there to share it.<p>

As the streetlight shone down on their steps leading up to the Brownstone, laminating up the front door, Kate's eyes fell on a dark figure sitting at the very top. He looked important, yet somehow disturbing and Kate's brow furrowed as they neared in. _Who could be sitting in wait? Hadn't her mother answered the door to this man?_

Untangling herself from her father's arm, Kate shifted the tub of food she'd gotten from the restaurant for her mother into her free hand and pulled back the sleeve of her jacket, the cool air instantly pinching at the newly bared skin of her arm. Peering down at the silver watch on her wrist she noted that it was after Ten now. Her mother should have been home from work.

Slowing their pace, not quite sure how to gage the situation, Jim leaned into his daughter and she could smell the sweet scent of chocolate from their pudding lingering in the air as he whispered with his lips barely moving. "Just you stay here. I'll go check this out."

Kate's eyes narrowed and she threw in her own whisper through slightly gritted teeth. "Dad, I'll come with you. "

They both paused in their tracks for a slight second, the wind blowing around them before Jim nodded and rolled his eyes. "Alright, kid." He smiled and they picked up their pace once more.

When they were only a few steps from the bottom, the figure, realising that these were the people he was waiting on perked up and with one swift movement, he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. As he started to descend the stairs his hand was fiddling with something on his belt that seemed to glisten in the light from up above, but Kate couldn't work out what it was and was instantly ready to pounce. She did have some moves that could take someone out if she really had to and besides, the meal she had in her hands was still quite warm, she could throw it in his face and startle him, making time for Jim and herself to make a run for it.

"Mr Beckett?" The man's voice rang out, his hand finally freeing whatever it was that he'd been trying to get from his belt and he held it out. Kate could see exactly what it was now and she felt her heart begin to pound. "I'm Detective John Raglan with NYPD. I was wondering if we could wave a word?"

Both Kate and her father exchanged a look before Jim nodded and motioned to the door at the top of the steps. "Of course, Detective. Please, come in side. It's cold out here."

As her father opened the door, Kate, who was behind him turned towards the Detective and raised a curious brow. "May I ask you why you'd like to speak to my father? As far as I know, he hasn't been involved in any crimes." She joked out loud with a smile on her lips and before the detective could speak, she quickly turned to her father, he voice rising slightly. "Or have you?"

"No, no. It's… it's nothing that your father has done, Miss Beckett." She couldn't even detect a hint of laughter at her joke and Kate suddenly felt her heart give one loud thump of realisation.

"Is this something to do with my mother?"

They were in the house now, with Jim leading the way to the main room, offering the detective a seat. Raglan took the offer and sat down while Kate and Jim sat at the other side of the coffee table in a pair of old armchairs, with a flower patterned cover. The room was silent and Kate couldn't take her eyes from Detective Raglan. His eyes looked sad, tired and as if he was terrified of what he were about to tell this man and his daughter.

"This evening, we were called out…" He started, but Kate quickly cut him off with a shake of the head.

"No, please just cut to the chase, Detective. I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" Her breathing was fast and beside her, she couldn't help but notice her father fidgeting with his own fingers.

"Mr Beckett, Miss Beckett… I'm very sorry to have to give you this information, but this evening we…" His head lowered as if plucking up the courage. He'd done this a good number of times, but it never got easier.

"No," was the only word that Kate could muster up through a shaky voice. "No."

Her head shook quickly and her father turned his attention to her to note the tears that had built up in her eyes. He clearly wasn't thinking what she was.

"Ma'am. I'm sorry, but tonight we found Mrs Johanna Beckett, your wife…" He looked towards Jim and then back to Kate. "…Your mother, murdered in an alleyway in the lower west side."

Kate's heart sunk even lower. _How was this possible? How could this happen to her mother? _Kate thought to herself and as if Detective Raglan had heard her thoughts, he answered her questions.

"We're not 100% sure what happened, or why, but we have people on the case." Raglan spoke slowly, pronouncing each word as he went along, pausing to make sure that both Kate and her father were actually understanding what he was saying. "What we do know is that she suffered a number of stab wounds."

The room suddenly went silent. Jim who was still sat beside Kate merely shook his head and repeated the words 'No, this is some joke,' over and over. Kate, who had barely heard anything except the words 'mother' and 'murdered' stared into the darkness behind Raglan. She didn't know what to do, to say so she sat there in the silence, feeling a sense of numb.

Her mother had been murdered. Her mother. The sweet, kind Johanna Beckett who had spent her life in the projects helping out troubled kids, had been murdered. It was insane. Completely and utterly insane.

"No, you have to have the wrong person. You've got to be mistaken. She can't be dead. No." Her voice was full of panic and she was now on her feet pacing to the door of the living room and then back to the centre. She'd stop as she neared the table and then she'd repeat all over again. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't find a breath. It was as if she were grasping for something that was almost impossible to hold onto, not something she had done each and every day of her life without thinking.

"Ma'am, we found her ID in her brief case, along with files from work." His voice was softer now, but Kate couldn't bring herself to look at the man who'd just told her that her mother was dead. "She still had on all her jewellery and money in her purse, so we're ruling out robbery."

"Take me." Her pacing stopped and Kate, for the first time since she stood up looked the man in the face. "You have to take me to where it was... Take me to her." She swallowed thickly. She wouldn't believe any of this. Not until she saw for herself. "Take me to my mother."

Detective Raglan was almost startled by the request and he began to shake his head.

"Ta-ake my d-daughter to her m-mother." The voice was so quiet, the words breaking as they left his lips and Kate managed to hide her own surprise.

Kate had almost forgotten her father was there as he'd sat in silence, but now, as she turned and faced him she could tell that he needed no convincing. He knew that what the detective was saying was true and the tears spilled from his eyes, running down his already damp cheeks. She'd never seen her father cry before and she had to look away.

As she turned back towards the detective, Kate saw him nodding slowly as if he wasn't sure about taking her, but he was agreeing anyway.

"Alright, I can take you there right now, if you're ready?"

Kate realised after his words that she hadn't even removed her coat when they got into the house, but she grabbed up her gloves off the coffee table and slipped them on over her long, slim fingers before giving them a bend, making sure they were comfortable. "Let's go then."

She knew by the way her father didn't even attempt to move that he had no intentions of going along so she simply nodded in his direction as a 'goodbye' and turned to follow Raglan from the house.

When they reached the top of the steps, Kate paused as the cold air hit the dampness of her cheeks, causing them to sting and as she spun around to pull the door closed, she noted that her father wasn't in his chair. She paused as her eyes scanned the tiny space of room that she could see though the door and they finally landed on him, standing in front of the liquor cabinet and her breath hitched. Her father never drank. That was two things she'd never seen her father do in the past that she'd seen tonight.

After they'd been in the Detectives jet black Crown Victoria for a minute or two, he turned his head towards Kate while keeping his eyes on the road. "We don't have to stop at the crime scene, but we do have to drive past on the way to the ME's office. There really isn't anything to see there."

Kate didn't want to argue with him. She felt like she didn't have the strength to do so, so she simply nodded her head in agreement. The only thing that was running through her mind was that she wanted to see the body. She still didn't believe that it was her mother they found, and once she saw the body and confirmed this, she could spin by her mother's work and pick her up. They could go home and she could heat up the meal she'd brought home for her. Things would be normal, and they could forget this all happened. _Yes, my mom is at work, working on a hard case and it's just taken some time. She's just too busy to answer the phone_, Kate thought over and over to herself as they drove on.

Fifteen minutes of silence later after battling the late night Saturday traffic, Raglan began to slow the car down and Kate looked out the window to her right. Just up ahead, she saw the alleyway which was cordoned off with yellow tape that read in huge black letters 'Crime Scene' and she just managed to choke back a sob. She wouldn't believe. She couldn't. There were still a number of people working over the scene and they had brought in huge lights so they could see what they were doing. Police cars covered the area and there were what looked like a number of reporters half way down the dark street, stopped by another line of the yellow tape.

As they passed the very opening of the alleyway, Kate trained her eyes and stared in and there, on the ground beneath an artificial light she could make out a pool of bright red blood. Kate quickly looked away in the direction they were driving and Detective Raglan stole another glance in her direction.

"You know, you don't have to do this just yet." His voice was soft, almost calming but Kate just shook her head, afraid that if she spoke she'd break down. "Where we're going is just around the corner."

Kate nodded and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and a few minutes later, they were pulling into an underground parking garage and Raglan was showing his badge to an officer in a box.

Raglan turned his body towards Kate after he parked the car and sat in silence for a moment before speaking once more. "Now, I know this is hard and I want you to know that I'll be there with you the whole time. Okay?" Kate simply nodded once more and they exited the car, making their way towards the elevator which would take them up to the third floor – The morgue.

It was no warmer inside the building than it was outside and Kate felt a shiver rolling through her whole body although she couldn't pin point if this was to do with the air, or simply just fear, but she tried to push it to the back of her mind as they stepped off the elevator and made their way towards a door at the end of the corridor. Raglan paused in front of it and spoke softly. "Wait here. I'll just be a moment." He disappeared into the room, obviously to check that everything was alright for Kate to enter as he'd already called ahead to the ME in change before they left.

A minute or two later, Raglan appeared at the door and Kate knew it was time. She didn't know if she was entirely ready for this but she closed her eyes once more, took in a deep breath of air before blowing it back out, her cheeks puffing up as she did so. "Let's do this." She whispered, almost to herself.

Just behind the door, another man stood beside a metal table. He had a long white coat on with blue scrubs on underneath and his hands were covered in white surgical gloves. The table he was beside was a shiny silver metal and on top of that was a body, covered by a spotless white sheet and Kate drew back, terrified to take another step.

"Just let me know when you're ready," the medical examiner spoke with a soft voice which Kate noted didn't sound anything like the man looked. He looked like a hard man, someone who'd seen enough to toughen him up, but spoke with the voice of someone innocent.

She wasn't as ready as she thought she had been but as the Medical Examiner spoke, Kate nodded to let him know that she was ready. Her eyes followed every movement he took, from his lips drawing in between his teeth, his chest not moving as he held his breath and to his hands as they clutched at each corner of the sheet which just looked as if it had come from a freshly made bed as he pulled it down over the woman's face. He folded the end and only pulled it down as far as her shoulders before letting go of the corners and stepping back.

This was all Kate needed to see as she felt her heart stop. She couldn't breathe, and her knees went weak. The whole world around her stopped for what felt like eternity as she stared into the lifeless face of her mother, only, it wasn't her mother laying there.

It was her mother's body, hair and face, but it wasn't her mother.

Kate let out a sudden breath as she felt her heart begin to pound loudly against her chest as if it would burst out without warning. Tears spilled over her eyelids and rolled down her cheeks as she sank down onto her knees. Her mother was dead, but not just dead. Someone had killed her. Someone had literally ripped her mother from her life. She'd never have her mother at her wedding, she'd never be able to show her children to her and watch as she beamed with delight at being a grandmother. She'd never be able to just call her for a chat whenever she felt down.

Her mother was gone.

Eventually, after allowing her to sob on the floor for a few minutes, Detective Raglan bent down, helping Kate to her feet. Her face was soaked with tears and her cheeks were rosy. The ME dug into his pocket and pulled out a clean white tissue, handing it over to her so Kate could wipe her eyes before simply sobbing out, "please take me home, Detective."

Honouring her request, Raglan led Kate to his car which wasn't jet black as Kate had once thought, but was a navy blue. She didn't know why this stood out to her, but she climbed in anyway and they set off on another silent journey. She'd requested he take her back to her father's house, not able to bare going home alone after what had happened and thirty minutes later, after battling even more traffic from people heading home after their meals and tourists braving the dark city, they arrived back outside Jim Beckett's Brownstone.

"I promise you, Miss Beckett, we will find out who done this to your mother." Raglan still had his seatbelt on tight and he wasn't looking in the direction of Kate, but she could see a glint of something in his face, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. It was as if her were trying with all his might _not_ to make eye contact with her, which of course made no sense.

Kate was still sobbing as she nodded her head, suddenly feeling like one of those dogs you get to sit on the dash of your car which nods away all day. "Th-thank you, Detective."

"I'll keep in contact with you and let you know how the case is going."

As she slipped out of the car, she lifted her hand in the best waves she could muster before they both said goodbye and then she closed the door, turning to climb up the steps into the house. This took up all the energy she had and she couldn't help but think back to just a few hours earlier when she was running towards the Diner to meet her parents for dinner. She'd managed to push through and continue to run, covering the thirty minute walk it would normally take down to ten minutes and she'd been pleased with herself. Now, she couldn't even manage to climb five steps.

Entering the house as quietly as she could so as to not disturb her father, Kate hung up her coat, scarf and gloves and slid off her shoes before heading into the main sitting area. Her father was laying on the couch that Detective Raglan had not long been sitting on and there was an empty glass sitting on the coffee table beside a more than half empty bottle of scotch which had previously been full.

Heading through, she picked up the glass from the table and noticed the dish of food sitting where she'd left it before. This brought another tear to her eyes as she lifted it up, carrying it to the kitchen and after setting the glass into the sink, she opened the trash and let the whole dish of her mother favourite meal slide inside before closing it again. Never again would her mother enjoy her favourite meal.

Kate moved over to the kitchen table and sank into one of the stiff wooden chairs. She'd never found these chair particularly comfortable, but she didn't exactly feel like climbing the stairs to her old bedroom.

Sitting there, she stared at the family photo of her herself when she was thirteen along with her mother and father sitting in central park one sunny Sunday afternoon and she felt the tears welling up in her eyes as the clock in the living room struck midnight.

This day had been filled with so much promise, so much laughter and had ended on pain. It wasn't fair.

Kate lowered her head onto her folded arms on the table and tried with everything to drift off into a dreamland where everything would be normal again… even just for one more night.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later<strong>

Sitting at the small desk in her apartment, Kate tried her best to work away at the assignment she had been sent by her professor the day previous. She couldn't keep her mind on the work, and hadn't been able to in the past three months. Every time she settled down to do her work, she'd be taken back to that cold Saturday night in January and her train of thought would be lost.

Kate couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief when the doorbell rang in the distance and she almost flew across the room in order to answer it but as soon as she opened the door, her heart sank into her stomach and she felt like she was going to be sick.

Standing in front of her, Detective Raglan was in a pair of black trousers with a blue shirt and tie with a navy suit jacket over the top. He had a look on his face that Kate didn't like and she had to quickly run through different possibilities in her mind. Either he'd found out who killed her mother, or something else had happened.

Quickly, Kate thought of the last time she spoken to her father which was been four days previous. He hadn't been doing so well since her mother's murder and Kate always had a hard time getting in contact with him unless she turned up at the front door and let herself into the house. She suddenly jumped to that conclusion that Detective Raglan was there to say he'd found him dead after a terrible drunk driving smash or something. After all, he'd be smiling if he found her mother's killer, wouldn't he?

"Miss Beckett," he nodded once as Kate held the door open for him and Kate forced a smile onto her lips before tugging in her lower lip between her teeth after he didn't return that smile.

"Detective Raglan…How can I help you? Please, come in." Kate stepped off to the side, allowing him to step in past her.

"I'm sorry to bother you this afternoon, Miss Beckett, but we've been unable to contact your father." Kate's breath suddenly came back with easy as she let out a sigh of relief. At least she knew Raglan wasn't here to tell her he'd found her father dead. That was something. "I have some news for you."

Kate nodded and led the detective to the couch before offering him something to drink. After he declined, Kate sat down at the opposite end of the seat and faced Raglan. He started to talk with more of his long winded sentences before Kate stopped him.

"Just say what you've come to say, please."

He nodded before speaking again. "As it's been three months and no more leads have come up, Miss Beckett, we're closing your mother's case. All we can say is that it is down to random gang violence in the area and it was a tragic incident."

"So you're telling me my mother won't be getting any justice, is that right?" She shook her head as Raglan nodded. That was bullshit, and he knew it. In the past three months, she'd heard from the detective once and that was just days after first meeting him.

Deciding not to argue with this, Kate nodded and thanked the detective before showing him out of her apartment and after watching him leave, she returned to the small desk and pulled herself in as close as she could before turning on the screen to her computer. She'd had a page open for the past few weeks and every time she went to close it down, something stopped her.

Reading over the page, Kate decided that if the police at the moment couldn't find justice for her mother, then she would. Placing her hand over the mouse, Kate clicked on the link on the page that would lead her to the dates and times of the next New York Police Department recruitment tests before hitting apply with a slight smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think. I also promise to get working on the rest of my stories.<p>

Thank you,

what's it


End file.
